White Garden
by Medea's poison
Summary: A miko, and a demon prince in the same garden. Two find love in each other eyes. That's why there's always a thing called destiny


Disclamer: If I owned Inuyasha, that baka would be kicked out in a second, and Kagome would be married to Fluffy-sama in an instant. But... sadly, I don't . DAMN  
  
Author: Kat1166 ( ACC, VENO, TS) reijuh ( ff.net) Juhdora ( mm.org, A single spark )  
  
Warning: This story's main couple is Sesskag, so anybody who is against the pair should leave now. I warned you already, and I won't accept any senseless flame.  
  
Spoilers: This story is a little bit confusing because of the switching of the views between Kagome and Sesshomaru. You will have to read carefully if you want to enjoy the full extent of sweetness in tis fanfic. So .... Good luck ;;  
  
White Garden  
  
Chapter I : Unexpected Encounter  
  
I have had many memories, both said and happy. These memories linger in every corner of my soul. Memories that tell their stories, and the love that hover in the air of one corner. Forever linger in this corner of my very ....  
  
I've seen their story. Forever be quiet and tender ... for I am .... The white garden.  
  
In the corner of me, forever stand their story, their love ...  
  
So.. don't worry ... for I will be here till the end, forever be waiting for you.  
  
How long has it been, I wonder, since that day? I can't remember what was the exact date but all the same, it had already started....  
  
The rebellion had started a few month ago and every one in the Inu Taisho household was all up in arms, running around in a frenzied fashion that quite the norms every time a message was delivered. But then.. there was none. The castle was still. I can hear my footsteps as I walk, echoing throughout the hall. It is a quiet day to day.  
  
Back then, when I was still a teenage pup, I was at the same rank as Inuyasha was but we never got along. Something about him that make my blood boil. He is too aggressive. Even thought we are siblings, I can never understand the differences between us. Whereas I am cold and silent, like the perfect warrior I always be, he is hot-headed and violent. Undoubtedly more violent than I am. He is the kind of man who wouldn't be hesitant to take a fight no matter what the cost is. I, on the other hand, would always consider between the two choices for their results. I'm not a brainless warrior.  
  
Usually, he is the one who picks up the fights which are hard to break. It is annoying. I do my best not to mingle with him whenever he tried to fight me even thought my endeavor constantly fail.  
  
I become deaf to his swearing.  
  
However, the brat is getting annoying lately. He keeps saying that I claimed my title as the lord-to-be of the Western land just because I am the eldest son of Inu Taisho, not because of my own talents and abilities.  
  
Well, any way, I won't let him ruin a beautiful day such as this. I will enjoy my self to day. Besides, I've heard that today there will be a new occupant in our household, a miko. This new miko was said to be very powerful. She will be the replacement for the old one, Kaede. I've heard that she was trained by Kaede herself since she was born and Kaede will be the one to escort her here, this afternoon, which to say is now. I can already hear the gallop sound. Kaede is here .....  
  
"Kagome, we are finally here" Said Kaede  
  
I look out of the window towards the huge castle.  
  
The carriage has stopped . Seriously, I wonder why I had agreed to use the carriage along with Kaede. I could have used a horse which would be faster to reach my destination. But I guess I just need some distraction from my dreams lately. Those were nightmares.  
  
In many days, I kept dreaming. In that dream, every thing was pitch black, I was standing alone in the velvet darkness. I looked down at my feet but saw my own eyes stared back at me. I was standing in something like a water surface. Then, the image became a blur, and a soft cry echoed through the darkness. I noticed something deep down the water, a little boy, with white hair. His face toward me but I couldn't see it. It seemed that the boy was crying. He was calling for someone. Then, all of a sudden the water split into million drops. I saw the boy... no... a man, an older version of the white hair boy. He stood, his back faced me. He looked like a white illusion in this velvet dark. A piercing scream.... I fell on my back, the man fell as well, he broke into thousand pieces of glass, the raven background became crimson blood. I heard another scream, tremblingly, my scream I realized.  
  
As much as I want to think of it like a silly ordinary dream, it denied to stop haunting me. After days, I became restless. Anyway, I won't let a silly dream destroy such a beautiful day like this. Besides, to day is an important day. To day, I will be officially recognized as the miko of Lord Inu Taisho. It is an honor.  
  
I've waited....  
  
..... for this day to come.  
  
Just a few minutes after I escaped the dojo (martial-arts room), a message was delivered. The final battle will come in two days, and I, Sesshomaru, the eldest son of Inu Taisho, will lead the army. I've waited for this day to come for so long. A final battle is always the most important one. And the one who lead it will be hornored.  
  
So, I ....  
  
..... wait..  
  
I wait for the lord to come in a little room. The room is well decorated and very pleasant. It has a shoji door which lead to ...  
  
....... A garden ...  
  
..... the white garden ...  
  
It has always been my favorite place to relax. It has a nice and pleasing sakura blossom smell. I always come here and relax whenever Inuyasha wants a fight. Talking sense with him would be a waste of time, so why not go away and take a catnap in some nookie place.  
  
In the instant I jump into the white garden, I suck those pleasing smell into my lungs in one breath and let my guard down. I always feel comfortable wheever I'm in here. Hmm... strange. I don't know those gardeners planted mint and apple trees in here. Well... not a bother to me. It still smells nice. Maybe, even nicer than before.  
  
I let my nose wonder a bit more, playing with the intoxicating odor before jumping up to my favorite spot, a sakura branch. This branch belongs to a Sakura tree which was very old. I heard that this tree was planted by my grand father when he was young. A tale, I suppose, but still very interesting.  
  
And then ...I ...  
  
..... look down into the little pond inside this beautiful garden. Weird.. it looks very much like my dream in this position.  
  
All it needs is just ....  
  
.... ...........a girl....  
  
My heart skip one beat the moment I saw her. I was looking down the pond from my branch, and instead of my face , I see a lovely flawless face stares back at me. The girl is beautiful. But the most amazing thing is her eyes. Never before in my life had I encounter someone with such eyes. I feel like drowning in those blue gray orbs. It was the strangest blue and gray I've ever seen, the strangest shade of blue. It seems the girl's eyes shine with fire in it. They are just so lively, unlike those dull eyes I often see in those petty geisha my father once had.  
  
It is .....  
  
......breathtaking...  
  
I'm looking into the most breathtaking pair of eyes I've ever known. His eyes has the deepest molten amber along with a gentle soothing sensation which I can't identify. It is like a pool of colours, and emotions. It is something mix between sweetness, heat, determination and ... tenderness. A feel of unobtrusive concern. I soon find my self lost in the eye's maze. This is just like being hypnotized. My hand reach out in attempt to touch those eyes under the water .  
  
And I soon...  
  
........... loose my balance and fall down from the tree branch with a loud splash. I am still in a dazed state until the cold water freeze me to the bone helps me registering the fact that I have landed in the pond.  
  
Then , I hear ....  
  
...............another loud splash....  
  
And I suddenly find my self in his lap. Both of us soaking with water. Both our eyes ... locking in each other's stare when our bodies entangle each other in a surprisingly intimate embrace.  
  
In a second , I find my self boldly ...  
  
.............. want to hold her ....  
  
.............. want to touch him.....  
  
.............. want to suck in her intriguing odor: fresh apple and mint .. and a tint of purity.  
  
.............. want to burry my self in this comfortable warmth ... in his broad chest ..and drown myself in his tenderness.  
  
.............. until ...  
  
.............until....  
  
"KAGOME ? Are you there ? "  
  
Everything seems to stop in a beat. I suddenly awake from my own dream. Gosh, this is just so ... so..... Argh ...  
  
I look ...  
  
................down at her. She smile sheepishly at me and murmur something like ..  
  
"Ahh..... oohh .. uhh... I ..I... I'm ... uh .. sorry . I.. I didn't mean to "  
  
I sputter my apology to him while searching for my handkerchief in the pocket in a clumsy style. Gosh ... he must think I'm a freak now.  
I falteringly lift my self up from him but soon trip over and fall back into his lap ..in a ..  
  
........ bridal style...  
  
I carry her up in my arms in bridal style. The heat radiating from her body gives me a strange dizzy feeling. But with the way she was spinning and tripping around like that, I doubt she can find her way back to the waiting room on her own. So,.. I decide to give a helping hand. I don't know why but in that very moment, I just feel so protective towards her. It's odd and ease at the same time. And I like it.  
  
With the blushing beauty in my arms, I dash toward the anteroom where my father and the old miko are supposedly waiting.  
  
Today is undoubtedly a beautiful day.  
  
End chapter I 


End file.
